


the commandments

by livcanary, yueninja



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livcanary/pseuds/livcanary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueninja/pseuds/yueninja
Summary: Library RulesThe Commandments (pg 1)- BE QUIET- no reenacting scenes from dramas- no crying unless Seokjin’s working front desk- no using a bluetooth speaker to blast Wonderwall 24 times in a row- no meddling in students’ love lives (@Hoseok)Or, BTS and GOT7 work at a library on campus and after a few...mishaps, a list of rules is created. And added to. A lot.





	1. Be Quiet

“Hey, hyung!” Jimin said as he and Taehyung arrived. It was getting hot outside and the two of them had started to come to the library each day for the air conditioning.

Seokjin looked up, gave the two of them a wave, and went back to shelving the books.

As they went to sit down at one of the tables, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Yugyeom came in, sweaty from dance practice.

“I’m here! When’s my shift again?” Hoseok asked Yoongi as he leaned over the counter.

Yoongi didn’t even look up from the computer as he pointed to the schedule posted behind him.

“Okay, thanks, hyung!” Hoseok said bouncing away, completely unperturbed by Yoongi’s silence.

The three dancers went to join Jimin and Taehyung at their table, although none of them pulled out any books or homework.

Seokjin and Yoongi looked at each other a little uneasily, as the group was barely quiet enough for the library. Yoongi continued to check in books as Seokjin shelved them, the two of them hoping that no more would come.

Of course, not ten seconds later, Bambam and Jackson rushed in with Mark and Jinyoung trailing behind them.

Jinyoung, in particular, looking extremely exasperated. “Guys, you can’t just come to the library whenever you need somewhere to hang out.”

“Why not?” Jackson asked, bumping his shoulder against a shelf while trying to turn around to face Jinyoung.

Seokjin managed to keep the books from falling off the shelf, but he shot Jinyoung a look like he was asking him to manage his friends.

“Sorry, hyung,” Jackson said, bowing his head and laughing.

Yoongi finally spoke up from his place behind the counter. “Please keep it down.”

The group it was directed at nodded and lowered their voices. A few of them began putting down their bags and pulling out notes and textbooks.

“Where’s Namjoon?” Hoseok asked Jaebum. “He was gonna look over my essay.”

“He’ll be here in about fifteen minutes. He left something at our dorm,” Jaebum answered.

Taehyung gestured for Bambam to come sit between Jungkook and himself as the two hyungs talked about classes. Jungkook glared at the table as he scooched over to make room for Bambam on the couch.

From behind the shelves, Seokjin called out, “Inside voices, kids.”

Mark made a face at being called a kid, while everyone began whispering.

“Am I late?” Youngjae asked, strolling through the front doors. “Our lab went on longer than I expected.”

“Did you dissect anything?” Jackson asked excitedly.

A few girls sitting next to them frowned at him and got up to move somewhere else. Yoongi glanced over at Jinyoung mouthing, _Keep it down_.

For the next twenty minutes, everyone worked quietly enough, although there were occasional spikes in the volume.

Hoseok packed his stuff up to step behind the counter and help Yoongi out as he started his shift.

A full half hour later, Namjoon finally stepped into the library, looking like he had just trudged through a war zone. Seokjin almost dropped the book he was shelving in alarm, when he saw the state Namjoon was in.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Namjoon self-consciously patted down his windswept hair, and from behind Seokjin, Bambam and Taehyung made kissy faces towards Namjoon. Jungkook and Yugyeom were sulking together behind them and as they both stared at the boys in front of them.

“Namjoon my essay,” Hoseok called out from behind Bambam and Taehyung.

“Shhhh, don’t interrupt them,” Bambam whispered loudly.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s been storming for the past half an hour and my umbrella flew away.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Yugyeom said, before immediately bowing his head in apology at Seokjin and Jinyoung’s glares. “Sorry, hyung.”

Namjoon waved his hand, unperturbed as he walked over to sit down next to Youngjae.

“Now,” Taehyung suddenly said, standing up. “I know you’re wondering why I summoned you all here.”

“ _Actually_ ,” Yugyeom interrupted, “This was Jimin hyung’s idea because he’s failing bio.”

“I’m not failing,” Jimin argued, blushing a little from embarrassment. “I’m just having a little trouble.”

“You got zero correct on your last test, which is amazing in and of itself,” Taehyung said with a little eyebrow raise.

“Right, like you did so well in Korean Lit,” Jimin shot back. “How do you get negative points on a test?”

“I still got a B,” Taehyung bragged. “The professor thought I was a great conversationalist.”

“That’s the nice way of saying you talk too much,” Jimin said with a little huff.

“You want to know who talks too much?” Mark said offhandedly, “Bambam.”

“HEY.” Bambam shot out of his seat. “I talk just the right amount thank you very MUCH.”

“Volume,” Yoongi said warningly, but Bambam didn’t seem to have heard him.

“And at least I have a nice voice,” Bambam said with a little smirk. “Yugyeom sounds like he’s always whining.”

“What?” Yugyeom asked, voice already beginning to get higher pitched. “Well, I’m taller than you so-”

“That’s a terrible point,” Jimin interjected. “Being tall doesn’t mean anything. Shorter people live longer.”

At this point the entire table was abuzz. Yoongi’s eye began twitching when no one listened to his second growled warning of, “ _Be quiet._ ”

“That’s it,” Yoongi said, turning to Seokjin. “I’m calling campus security.”

“Wait no,” Seokjin said, grabbing the younger by the arm. “I really don’t want to deal with the paperwork.”

“Then what do we do?” Yoongi asked as someone threw a pencil. “Someone else is going to complain if we don’t.”

Seokjin held up a finger. “I got this.”

No one took notice of him as he walked up to the head of the table, because they’re bickering had turned into full-on yelling.

Seokjin took a deep breath and Yoongi covered his ears.

“EVERYBODY, QUIET.”

The entire library became dead silent as the table turned to look at Seokjin.

“If any of you gets louder than 10 decibels, I will personally escort you off of the campus,” Seokjin said in a deadly quiet voice. Taehyung gulped.

Jimin raised a hand tentatively.

“Yes?” Seokjin asked.

“Ten decibels is just breathing,” Jimin said, holding up his phone.

“Glad you understand,” Seokjin said, looking the table up and down. “Any more questions?”

Everyone shook their head fearfully.

“Good, now get back to work. Or leave.”

Seokjin walked back to the front desk with a little smirk as Yoongi just shook his head in disbelief.

“Where’s our Sharpie?” Seokjin asked, grabbing a sheet of white computer paper.

Yoongi handed it to him.

Seokjin scribbled something in large handwriting as Yoongi tried to peek over his shoulder.

A second later, Seokjin got up and grabbed a roll of tape. Walking to the front of the library, Seokjin slapped the piece of paper up onto the wall. It said _Library Rules_ with only one rule under it.

 _Be quiet_.


	2. no pouring your “venti caramel frap with an even mix of soy, almond, and coconut milk, exactly 3.5 pumps of caramel, light ice, no whip, extra caramel drizzle, extra mocha drizzle, and chocolate curls” on anyone

“Who’s the girl?” Yoongi asked, staring at the girl with the obnoxious laugh who had just walked in with Jungkook.

Yugyeom shrugged. “Jungkook says she’s just his partner on some psych project, but he’s never introduced me to her and they’re spending a hell of a lot of time together so I can only assume they’re fuck buddies,” he finished, laughing.

Yoongi nodded seriously. “Not surprised.”

-

The girl had been talking nonstop since her arrival, and Yoongi was about to kill her. She had started out whispering but had gotten progressively louder and louder as the one-sided conversation went on.

When he glanced up, Jungkook was looking like he’d rather be anywhere else in the world. Jungkook met Yoongi’s gaze, his face contorting into a pleading expression. All Yoongi did was point to Commandment Number One:  _ Be quiet. _

Jungkook’s face morphed into a glare.

-

“Okay, I’ll text Taehyung. He’ll shut this shit down,” Yugyeom said. 

“What? What’s Taehyung gonna do?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Do you even think they’re working on the project?” 

Yoongi didn’t appreciate the lack of response to his question, but there was no point in wasting his energy trying to pry information out of Yugyeom. “I’m pretty sure they presented it a week ago.”

“Oh. So why’s she still hanging out with him?” Yugyeom asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“To get laid.”

“Hyung, seriously?” Yugyeom was laughing. Yoongi didn’t appreciate it.

-

From what Yugyeom had gathered by listening in on Jungkook and the girl’s conversation, the girl had apparently assumed Jungkook liked her. Jungkook had yet to directly address that assumption. He was too busy being awkward and trying to scooch as far back in his seat as he could, seeing as the girl was making wild hand gestures to make her point. One of those hands was holding a giant Starbucks drink. Yugyeom checked his phone again. Taehyung had a lecture until 12:30. Yugyeom had assumed he’d ditch it for this, but apparently-

The door almost hit the wall with the force Kim Taehyung used to barge into the library. All heads turned to watch the sophomore as he marched towards Jungkook and the girl.

Yoongi groaned. “Doesn’t he have a class right now?”

Yugyeom scoffed. “He’d never pass up the opportunity to be a certain someone’s knight in shining armor.” The pair turned back to the action.

“Who do you think you are?” Taehyung asked.

“Jungkook and I are partners for a psych project,” the girl said with a scowl.

“Yeah, and it was due last week. So why are you still following Jungkook around?”

Jungkook looked like he wanted to fall into a hole. Yugyeom had never seen someone look to awkward and uncomfortable.

“Jungkook was just about to ask me out, actually. I’m not ‘following him around’,” the girl replied.

Taehyung scoffed. “I am 100% sure he was  _ not _ about to do that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the girl asked, looking annoyed and unimpressed.

“Jungkook, were you about to ask her out?” Taehyung asked with a smug smile on his face.

Jungkook looked back and forth from his partner to Taehyung and began slowly shrinking into his seat.

“Yeah, Jungkook, tell him.” The girl flipped her hair back over her shoulder and picked up her drink.

“I-I don’t…” Jungkook looked back towards Yugyeom for help. Yugyeom just shrugged his shoulders and sent him a thumbs up. 

The girl put a hand on Jungkook’s arm. “You can just ask me out right now, if you want.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened, staring at the girl’s hand, and the look he gave her was venomous. Jungkook awkwardly tried to get the girl’s hand off of his arm, but she wasn’t budging.

“Um,” Yoongi said, startling Yugyeom, who looked more invested in this showdown than anything else in his entire life. “Taehyung looks like- oh,  _ holy shit _ .” Yugyeom let out an Oscar-worthy gasp.

Taehyung had snatched the girl’s Starbucks drink out of her hand. She had been bringing it towards her mouth to take a sip, but apparently Taehyung had other plans.

The whole scene happened in almost slow motion as Taehyung raised the drink above her head.

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he let out a quiet, “No fucking way.”

Jungkook’s soul seemed to have left his body as he stared faintly at the scene in front of him.

Yugyeom pulled out his phone with his camera ready.

As Taehyung upended her venti caramel frap with an even mix of soy, almond, and coconut milk, exactly 3.5 pumps of caramel, light ice, no whip, extra caramel drizzle, extra mocha drizzle, and chocolate curls all over her hair and clothes, she let out a blood curdling shriek.

“What. The. FUCK?” She shot up out of her seat.

Seokjin popped out from behind one of the shelves, “Rule number one, be quiet.” He put a finger to his lips and then pointed to the sign.

She looked incredulously at the front desk. Yugyeom and Yoongi looked everywhere but at the girl. Huffing, she stormed out, muttering every curse under the sun.

When she finally left, Yugyeom grabbed a mop and a bucket handing them to Taehyung. “I’m not cleaning that up.” He went back behind the counter.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at Jungkook and Taehyung. “How were you so sure that he wasn’t going to ask her out?”

“Because if anyone’s going to be fucked by Jungkook, it’s going to be Taehyung,” Yugyeom said under his breath as he went through his camera roll.

Yoongi’s eyes had never opened wider. “What.”

Taehyung grumbled as he began mopping up the Starbucks drink from off the floor. “The things I do for you,” he said, bending down to give the dazed Jungkook a peck on the forehead. 

Yoongi threw his hands up in the air and left towards the break room. “What the fuck, no one tells me anything!” he yelled.

Seokjin walked out from behind a shelf. “Rule number one, Yoongi!”

“SHUT UP, HYUNG.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: we have no idea how often we'll be posting. ap tests are coming up so that means we shouldn't be writing but it usually leads to us not studying and writing instead so just keep an eye out for new chapters!


	3. no reenacting popular scenes in kdramas

At the beginning of the school year, because Yugyeom was undecided, his advisor urged him to take calculus.

“Calculus always looks good, especially if you’re leaning toward STEM fields.”

“But what if I want to go into film?” Yugyeom didn’t know if he actually wanted to go into film, but he wanted his options open.

“Then we can figure out a way to work that into your schedule,” the advisor had replied with a friendly smile.

“Okay.”

And that was why Yugyeom was currently failing calculus.

“Hyung,” he whined, leaning over the library counter to pout at Jinyoung. “What do I do?”

“Make use of our wonderful tutors,” Jinyoung replied, looking fed up with the first year. “They’re fantastic resources.” He smiled brightly as if trying to will Yugyeom away through sheer will.

“But then Bambam and Jungkook are going to make fun of me for it.”

“Ha, they probably need a tutor as much as you do,” Jinyoung replied with a scoff.

Yugyeom’s lip jutted out again, but Jinyoung wasn’t having any of it.

“Here.” He shoved a laptop in Yugyeom’s face. “Fill this form out and the library will provide you with a tutor who’s already mastered the class you’re taking.”

Despite his previous protests, Yugyeom filled out the form and submitted it in a matter of minutes.

“Your tutor will be assigned by the end of this week,” Jinyoung said, taking the laptop back. “In the meantime, you can see if there are any other available tutors right now.”

“Hyung, didn’t you take calculus?” Yugyeom asked.

Giving Yugyeom an inscrutable look, Jinyoung pointed toward the library doors. “If you don’t need anything you can leave.”

~

The very next day, Yugyeom received two emails informing him of his new tutor. One from the library and one from the tutor himself.

The tutor’s email read:

> _Hi, I’ve been assigned as your tutor. In your form, you requested a long-term tutor, so I think it’d be best if we met and set up a schedule. Let me know when you’re free._
> 
> _Do Kyungsoo_

“Dude,” Yugyeom called out as Bambam passed him to go to the bathroom.

“What?” Bambam asked, popping his head in.

“Read this.”

Skimming, Bambam looked it over.

“You’re getting a tutor?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom said, ignoring Bambam’s snigger. “Does this email come off as a little… intimidating?”

“I don’t think so…” Bambam reread it. “I mean, it’s a little cold, but you are scheduling a _tutoring_ session after all.”

Yugyeom nodded in agreement. “I’m sure he isn’t that bad.”

“Heh,” Bambam snickered. “Have fun at your tutoring date.”

~

So, at first, Yugyeom thought that scheduling their first meeting at Starbucks would be a good idea, but then… he chickened out and scheduled it at the library.

In his defense, the library was a very safe place and if he was going to meet Kyungsoo here every twice a week, the two of them might as well get used to the setting. To his relief, Kyungsoo agreed to it readily and now they were sitting across from each other at one of the tables near the entrance where they could talk a little more freely.

“So you want to meet up right after each of your calculus classes,” Kyungsoo asked, furrowing his eyebrows in... distress? Annoyance? Yugyeom couldn’t tell.

The grad student was dressed in all black and despite his smaller stature, he looked like someone you didn’t want to mess with.

“Yes?” Yugyeom answered, unsure of why Kyungsoo looked so confused.

“I think it’d be better if you took a small break before coming to see me. Coming right after your class might make it harder for you to concentrate.”

“Oh.” Yugyeom thought about it for a second. “That makes sense. Then can we meet up around four or five?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agreed, typing something out on his laptop. “Four works for me.”

~

The first few sessions went by very well, far better than Yugyeom expected. Kyungsoo may have been a bit reserved, but he was a great teacher. By the end of their first two weeks, Yugyeom was getting solid B’s on all their practice quizzes and getting a majority of his answers right on the problem sets. In fact, he was improving so quickly, Jungkook and Bambam began to take notice.

Which is why they accompanied him on his next visit with Kyungsoo.

“Sorry,” Yugyeom said as Jungkook and Bambam trailed in behind him into the small study room. “Is it alright if my friends listen in too? They’re having trouble with the class.”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said, expressionless enough that Yugyeom couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or not.

The session went by pretty smoothly other than the occasional dumb comment by Bambam or a little gasp of fear from Jungkook (there were some really hard problems).

“Good job today,” Kyungsoo said as they began packing up.

“Can we come again next time?” Bambam asked, hopefully.

Kyungsoo paused for a moment before nodding. “I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you,” Jungkook said, bowing with Bambam.

Kyungsoo nodded, before leaving.

“Dude, he’s magic,” Bambam said the moment Kyungsoo was out of the room. “Why didn’t you share him with us earlier?”

“You guys kept making fun of me for it,” Yugyeom answered feeling a little twist of satisfaction when Bambam had no comeback for that.

“Yes, we did, but we were wrong,” Jungkook said with a dead serious look in his eyes. “We need him.”

“Yes, we do,” Yugyeom agreed. “Be quieter next time though.”

The two of them shot Yugyeom a thumbs up.

“You got it, boss,” Bambam said mockingly.

“Shut up or you won’t get to come to the next session.”

Bambam stopped immediately.

~

Seokjin was signing in for his shift at 5:57 when he noticed Bambam, Jungkook, and Yugyeom sitting in a study room with Kyungsoo. An odd group in an odd place. He was familiar with Kyungsoo, having taken a few classes with him before their respective fields, food science vs architecture, took them off in different directions. Trusting that Kyungsoo was on top of things in the study room, Seokjin didn’t pay any more attention to them until around 7:00.

“Okay, we’re going to take a break,” Kyungsoo’s voice could be heard as he opened the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Seokjin watched through the window as the three freshmen nodded their heads.

Once Kyungsoo left the vicinity, Bambam began talking in an excited voice. “Did you finish Goblin yet?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said with a devious grin. Suddenly his voice took on a high, breathy quality. “What does buckwheat flower mean?”

“Lover,” Bambam finished, leaning in with a flourish. Yugyeom cackled from the side, clapping his hands like an excited penguin.

Seokjin watched as they began running through all of the scenes, wondering if he was hallucinating things when he noticed Kyungsoo come back from his break.

“Let’s go to the app store,” Yugyeom said as Bambam began howling with laughter. There were a few people looking toward the study room in annoyance, but the sound was just muffled enough that people weren’t willing to get up and tell them to shut up.

As Kyungsoo neared the room - the guys were now laughing about Canada(?) - instead of stepping in, he continued straight past it. For a minute or so, he disappeared behind the bookshelves, but, soon enough, he came out the other side and walked up to Seokjin with a dead look on his face.

“Done for the day?” Seokjin asked as Kyungsoo let out a quiet sigh.

“They were more fidgety than usual today. I was waiting for them to break.”

“Wow,” Seokjin said with a laugh. “Well, when are you going to go back in?”

“When they tire themselves out.”

Jinyoung came rolling out from out of the storage closet where he had been sorting things for the past hour.

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” he said, nodding toward the three boys.

They had moved on from reciting lines and had pulled out makeshift swords made out of dry erase markers and highlighters.

“How long have you been tutoring them for?” Seokjin asked as Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Nearly two months,” he replied, leaning towards Seokjin and away from the direction of the study room.

Seokjin glanced up to see what Kyungsoo was staring at with such a horrified express-

Oh. Oh no.

They had taken it out into the lobby.

“Jinyoung,” Seokjin hissed, shooting up out of his seat. “They’re _sword fighting in the lobby_.”

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Jinyoung whispered, rushing out of the storage room. “Why?”

“Kim Shin,” Bambam whisper yelled because apparently, they were still aware that they were in a library but didn’t give enough shits to stop from disrupting the entire library.

“No,” Jungkook whisper yelled back. “Not my sister.”

Yugyeom dramatically collapsed on the ground and Seokjin’s head dropped against the counter in the same beat.

Jinyoung was scurrying behind him trying to figure out who to call (“Namjoon? No, he’ll trip and break an arm trying to stop them. Jackson? No, he’ll join them. Taehyung? No, he’ll join them. Youngjae? No, he’ll join the- I need to get new friends.”).

Before anyone could take any action, a figure came flying out of nowhere, tackling Bambam to the ground.

“Who is it now?” Jinyoung groaned.

“Guys, you are in a library,” Jackson said, wrestling Bambam to the ground. Mark was standing behind him with a confused look on his face.

“Oh god,” Seokjin said faintly. “Are we going to have to call security?”

“Stop playing around and bothering people,” he continued, wrenching the highlighter sword out of Bambam’s hand. “We’re already on Jinyoung’s bad side.”

Bambam’s eyes widened in fear as he slowly turned his head toward the librarian’s counter where Jinyoung was shooting them daggers.

“When is my shift over?” Seokjin murmured to himself, turning to look at the schedule. Right at that moment, Hoseok walked in.

“Hyung, I’m here,” Hoseok greeted with a grin, completely blowing past the scene in the middle of the room.

“Thank god,” Seokjin said, logging out of the library computer. “Please do something about that.”

Before Hoseok could ask what “that” was, Seokjin was already halfway through the door.

“Um, what’s going on?” Hoseok asked Jinyoung and Kyungsoo, who was still standing there watching the scene in front of them blankly.

“I was tutoring them,” Kyungsoo replied simply.

“And then they decided they would act out some drama,” Jinyoung groaned just as Bambam yelled, “IT MEANS LOVER.”

In return, Jackson tackled him again as Mark watched Jungkook and Yugyeom dogpile on top of them.

“Oh,” Hoseok said, nodding in fascination. “Goblin. Nice.”

Jinyoung gave him the most incredulous look he could muster. He had been hoping that Hoseok would put a stop to this mess.

“Well,” Hoseok said, logging into his computer. “This is a place of study. Not a playground.” He rolled his sleeves up and gave Jinyoung a grin. “As much as I love Goblin, this is going to have to stop.”

Jinyoung sighed in relief and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll be right back,” Hoseok said as he walked toward the increasingly large pile of bodies. (Why had Mark joined? Also, who were the other people who joined? Why did these people come to the library at all? Should Jinyoung just quit everything and become a hermit?)

Whatever happened next was too fast for Jinyoung to see. All he knew was that the dogpile was there one moment and in the next everyone was sprawled on the ground.

In a bright, cheery voice, Hoseok said, “Everyone please get back to whatever work you’re here at the library for, but playfighting is not tolerated here. Thank you.”

Several people were backing away from Hoseok with unbridled fear in their eyes as he smiled and nodded at everyone. Jungkook, in particular, looked like he was about to pee his pants.

“Chop-chop, everyone.” When there was a pause in movement, Hoseok’s smile grew even brighter. “Right now.”

Suddenly everyone was running back to their respective tables, including the trio that had started this whole mess.

“That’s my cue,” Kyungsoo said as he pushed off the counter and walked towards the study room. Jinyoung jumped in surprise. He had forgotten the elder was standing there.

“All done,” Hoseok said as he walked back to the front desk. Everyone was already back in their seats. “How has your day been, Jinyoung?”

“Fine,” Jinyoung replied, looking around the once-again-silent library in amazement. “You’re my hero.”


	4. no crying unless seokjin's working the front desk

Yoongi was having a good day. A legitimately good day where no one bothered him and everyone in the library was quiet. Sighing contentedly, he sunk into his office chair and put in an earbud, ready to take a nap. Not one where he wasn’t awake, because he  _ was _ working, just one of the ones where you could close your eyes without being afraid of what you’d open them to.

Just as he settled into a good rhythm with the music and opening his eyes every few minutes, Jimin came in. Yoongi held his breath, ready for the boy to walk over and greet him with a sweet - no -  _ obnoxious  _ smile and “Hello, hyung!” But to his surprise, Jimin walked right past him with his head bowed down to a table in the corner.

_ This was good _ , Yoongi told himself. He didn’t have to exchange pleasantries that he didn’t mean, and his flow wouldn’t be messed up. He went back to checking the library every once in awhile and spending the rest of his time whispering the lyrics of his song under his breath as he jammed with his eyes closed.

After all of one minute trying to do that, Yoongi couldn’t help but open an eye to see what Jimin was doing. All he could see was Jimin’s muscular back leaning over something. Yoongi shook his head. 

“You are  _ not _ going to go over there,” he said under his breath shoving both earbuds in and turning up the volume.

He lasted for exactly thirty-two seconds before getting up and grumbling to himself, “Only because I need to make sure he’s not vandalizing the table.”

Taking one last glance around the room to make sure no one was goofing off, Yoongi made a beeline for Jimin’s table. As he approached it, he heard sniffling come from Jimin. Yoongi’s Walk Away™  alarm began going off in his head, but just as he was going to turn right around and go back to his seat, Jimin looked up. 

“H-hyung?” he sniffled.

Jimin’s face was a little red and there were three tear tracks going down his face as he kept sniffling.

Yoongi awkwardly nodded at him.

“Hey, just wanted to make sure you weren’t drawing on the table or anything.” Internally, Yoongi began cussing in several different languages as he banged his head against a metaphorical wall. What kind of response was that? “Are you… are you okay?”

“Wha-” Jimin seemed to realize that he was still crying a little and turned around embarrassed.

Yoongi walked away, and Jimin sighed a little. Had he scared him away?

A moment later, Yoongi reappeared with a box of tissues, holding them out silently for Jimin.

“Thanks.” Jimin smiled through swollen eyes and ripped a few out. 

Yoongi winced at the trumpet noises Jimin made as he blew his nose, but made no move to leave.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m pretty sure I just bombed my test.” Jimin gave Yoongi a tear filled smile. “But it’s okay.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

“Um, can I do anything to help?” Yoongi said fidgeting with the end of his sleeve.

“Turn back time?” Jimin said with a sad little laugh before he started crying again.

Yoongi awkwardly patted his back and looked around the library so that he didn’t have to look at Jimin.

“Help me memorize an entire semester’s worth of material?” Jimin was sobbing a little louder now.

“Transplant Namjoon’s brain into mine?” He began wailing and Yoongi could see heads popping up to look now.

Thinking quickly Yoongi put a hand on the back of Jimin’s head and pulled him towards him.

“It’s okay,” he said grimacing at his own words of encouragement as Jimin cried into Yoongi’s abdomen, successfully muffling the noise. The heads went down as well and Yoongi prayed that Jinyoung would come into his shift as soon as possible because he didn’t think it’d be a good idea to leave and let Jimin wail into the silent library instead of his sweatshirt.

Yoongi went to pull his phone out of his pocket to tell Jinyoung to hurry up when he realized that he left it back at the desk. Just as he was about to tell Jimin that he needed to go, Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist and buried his head in Yoongi’s stomach fully.

“There, there.” Yoongi grimaced again. He was really bad at this encouragement stuff.

Luckily, Jinyoung walked in right then and Yoongi made frantic waving motions. Jinyoung looked over at Yoongi in confusion and Yoongi mouthed, “Just get over here.”

When Jinyoung stepped next to them Yoongi said in a quiet voice, “Can you watch over everything? I don’t know if I can get free.”

Jinyoung looked down at Jimin who was still hugging Yoongi and nodded, grinning a little. “Sure, hyung.”

Jinyoung left to go sit behind the front desk and Yoongi sighed, putting a hand on Jimin’s head and stroking his hair softly.

“Grades aren’t everything, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Jimin didn’t say anything, but his sobs became a little quieter and he leaned into Yoongi’s hand.

After another fifteen minutes (Yoongi’s whole body was beginning to cramp from standing in the same position for so long), Jimin finally pulled away. The hoodie had soaked away most of his tears, so other than the puffy eyes it was hard to tell Jimin had been crying at all.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jimin said with a smile, his sad demeanor already gone.

“It’s nothing,” Yoongi said looking away from Jimin’s bright smile. “Just try not to cry in the library anymore. If you really need to cry to someone, just text me.”

Jimin’s smile grew even brighter. (Yoongi didn’t even know that was possible)

“I will.”


	5. no using a bluetooth speaker to blast “wonderwall” 24 times in a row

“Because MAYBE, you’re gonna be the one who SAVES ME. And AFTERRRR ALLLL, you’re my WONDERWALLLLL.”

Yoongi’s head hit the desk. This was, let’s see, maybe the 457th time two little shits in the back corner of the library had played  _ Wonderwall _ ? It had gotten progressively louder and louder as the boys had gotten more and more daring. It was like the penis game, but worse.

After Yoongi heard “Anyway, here’s  _ Wonderwall _ ,” for the 12457th time, he slammed his book down and pushed himself out of his seat. Making his way towards the corner of lil shits, Yoongi’s determined march turned more heads than the constant repetition of  _ Wonderwall _ had.

When he arrived, he glared down at Jimin and Taehyung, who were sitting with their backs against the wall. Their schoolwork was scattered in front of them, discarded as they were hunched over Tae’s phone, trying to pick which song to play next on their bluetooth speaker. (Yoongi didn’t understand why they had to spend so much brain power on choosing the next song. If they had been like this every time before they chose to repeat the same song over and over again, he worried for their… everything, honestly.)

“Hey, I get that this is the first floor of the library, but you can’t bring in a speaker and play music. Much less  _ Wonderwall _ 50 times in a row,” Yoongi snapped.

Jimin and Taehyung looked up with identical shit-eating grins. “Actually, for your information, it’s only been  _ twenty-four _ times,” Taehyung replied. 

“But if you want to hear it 26  _ more _ times, we won’t object,” Jimin added. “Anything for our favorite librarian.”

Yoongi shot a withering glare down, but Jimin just replied with a signature angelic smile. The older guy steeled himself and held out his hand anyway. “Give me the speaker.”

Taehyung grabbed his hand and used it to pull himself up to his full height, which Yoongi thought was really fucking unfair. “Why?”

Yoongi just raised his eyebrows. Taehyung looked sheepish, bending down to pick up the speaker (which was still playing the 1385976th round of  _ Wonderwall _ , by the way). “Sorry, hyung.”

Yoongi stayed silent. The younger two got the message and started packing up. They tried to leave, but Yoongi shook his head. “Front desk. Also, turn this shit off,” he added, waving the speaker in the air.

When the trio got to the front desk, Yoongi pulled out a row of three sheets of computer paper haphazardly taped together. The younger two watched over his shoulder as he pulled out a Sharpie and started writing a note towards the bottom.  _ No using a bluetooth speaker to play Wonderwall 24 times in a row. _

“How ab-”

“If you play it more or less times, or a different song just to fuck with me…” Yoongi trailed off ominously. Taehyung shut his mouth. Yoongi folded the sheets of paper and slid it back into the drawer. Folding his arms, he leaned back in his chair. “Well, this was interesting. Goodbye.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm aware this chapter is hella short lol, i promise we have longer chapters in the works. we just wanted to post something because it's been 2 weeks since we last updated


End file.
